Inquisitor Epische Waffe Questreihe
NOTE The streamlined walkthrough is currently at and . This part isn't being updated right now. Starting Quest starter drops off named Yha-lei inside and off of Yha-lei along the coast in Jarsath Wastes. Will drop in any chest randomly. Examine quest starter to receive the quest . NOTE: *Must be lvl 80 Inquisitor. *Need to speak Goblish (for the 4th step). *Need to speak Sathirian. Defender of the Faith # Head to Terens Griff in and speak with in the Hall of Conviction. # Now you must speak with inside the Stealth and Skulldaggery in Terens Griff, . #* He gives you a . # From here you head out to and speak to the Yha-Lei fishman named (out on the rock near and same NPC as quest line). #* He will send you to recover 5 rotten fish barrels to feed the Leviathan. They are small harvestable buckets located right where the river meets the ocean and do respawn. #Head to and speak with at the beginning of the zone. (You need to speak Goblish.) #* You must destroy 4 idols. These idols are found at the Upper Tier Named random spawn areas (statues of Frogs etc...). Simply stand behind the altars and activate the rock crusher. #** Idol of Leviathan (-344, 35, -280) guarded by Bbal'Gaz #** Idol of Dominion (-130, 38, 351) guarded by Krel'Vhap #** Idol of Sustenance (394, 48, -215) guarded by Gok'Chai #** Idol of Exaltation (-2, 35, -403) guarded by Kuom'Ziki # Place the 5 rotten fish barrels around the Feeding Chamber (the first ring pool to the left when entering ). # Kill . # Return to to complete this part of the quest The Saga of Yasva V'Alear # Head to in and to talk to (make sure you speak Sathirian.) #* Sathirian language can be obtained from A Mysterious Black Tome quest line. ## Talk to 8 . Just target and hail to begin your conversation. (Outer Sebilisian residents from Outer Seb work) ## Return to . # Kill Undead in at the camp to the left of ( -400, -83, -506 ) until you get a chest containing an . #* Examine the . # Go to and hail the .(You can find him on the last ruins near the Fort) #* Kill the (85^^ Heroic - pretty tough, stun AE). Approximately 20 minute respawn. # Harvest the from a Drake Nest in at . # Speak to in off of Freeport. #* Pay to bring him out of retirement. # I should search for the first missing flail head inside drops off of , or in any type Chest. (They are around the red portal. Some in front and more after it. The drop chance is around 20%.)(Check broker for "Byzola Flail Head". Lore but not No-Trade as of 2 Oct 08) # I should search for the second missing flail head inside drops off of , or or in an ornate chest. (They are around the red portal. Some in front and more after it. The drop chance is around 20%.))(Check broker for "Dymetreax Flail Head". Lore but not No-Trade as of 2 Oct 08) # Go to the in . Hail the Iksar there who will ask you to find 5 tablets. # Go back to and search for 5 clickable tablets: #* Near the entrance #* At the #* At the #* On the ramp near the #* In the water at (Near Tablet #4) # Return to . # Kill Burynai in the near the in until you get the pommel to drop, confirmed drop in treasured, ornate, and small chest. (Check broker for "mace pommel") # Return again to . # Kill 75 Frogloks in Sebilis. Any kind of ^^^ heroic Froglock will update, not just slaves in # Aquire the "The Crown of the Flail" (tradeable drop) from in (His placeholder does not drop it). He's located in the room upstairs containing the Drovlarg L&L clicky. Check broker for "The Crown of the Flail" - you don't have to kill the Commander. # Kill 8 Sarnaks in . Some can be found in the # Kill 8 Sarnaks in # Return to # Go to for final kill #* The zone in to the Instance where the final mob (80^ non-heroic, must solo) is in front of where the spawns. There is an anvil on the ground near that location, click it to zone into instance. (Only Inquisitors on the same step may enter the instance.) The Legacy of Yasva V'Alear #Examine Xass's Notebook which you receive along with your Fabled weapon to receive this quest. # Go to and hail the .(You can find him on the last ruins near the Fort) You must now kill 3 Epics (in order): # Kill in # Kill in # Kill in #After third update return to Yasva V'Alear in Jarseth Wastes ( -331, -61, -503 ) to give up your Fabled and claim your Mythical! Epic Discovered * \aITEM -1166179674 265970665:Penitent's Absolution\/a Item link found on LootDB * \aITEM 1220657930 265970665:Penitent's Absolution\/a